Water collection systems for storing runoff water from roofs have been proposed for varying usages. Such systems permit the storage during periods of heavy precipitation for use to supplement water utility usage during dryer periods. Both potable water and agricultural uses have been proposed and the systems tailored to the specific needs. Generally, the water is collected at the gutters from the roof runoff and directed through downspouts and conduits to an underground storage tank. The collected water may be purified and used for potable water as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,769 to Hosoya, or used for irrigation as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,286 to Wagner.
There are many areas, however, where the rainfall is rather steady throughout the year and where the need for singular use collection systems is not compelling, but where in the interests of conservation utilitarian uses are desirable. The average homeowner has ongoing and seasonal yard care needs for lawns, gardens, shrubbery and other discrete areas having intermittent water needs. In addition to watering, these require periodic attention with fertilizers and other additives that vary throughout the course of the year. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,404 to DeStefano discloses a water collection system wherein a port in a downspout is used for the addition of fertilizers and nutrients for an irrigation field. Inasmuch as such additives are often granular and generally concentrated, there is no assurance when and if they will transit the connecting conduit to the reservoir thereby rendering the concentration uncertain. Further, there is no assurance of uniform mixing inasmuch as the additives are deposited on the reservoir water without mixing. Further, only modest screening of the runoff water is provided by a screen at the eaves, and accordingly finer sediment is transferred to the reservoir where it will accumulate and contaminate the contents. The construction of the reservoir makes removal of the accumulations difficult with no solution proposed. As a result, other than providing watering capability, the ability of the system to provide reliable landscape additives is problematic.